Things Happen
by xxxSpicyFlamexxx
Summary: Izaya does something to piss Shizuo off. Most of this is yaoi...Don't like it? Don't read it!


~Things Happen~

The raven sat in his chair grinning at the screen in front of him. "Perfect~ Playing right into my hands!" He exclaimed with joy as he started to laugh. His moment was interrupted by a rough knock at the door. He sighed and slowly stood up and walked over to the doors.

(Earlier today~)

The blond was walking around Ikebukuro. He was extremely pissed but didn't show it, which was unusual for the brute. Why? Because, he is known to be the strongest man in Ikebukuro (Besides Simon) the man hated violence, but he was the definition of Violence. So anyways getting back to the point of this short story, the reason he was pissed is because a certain well known raven messed around with his apartment, a few pranks you would think. But no. The windows were shattered, his bed was all battered, and the worst part….His TV was smashed. He watches Kasuka's movies on that TV.

He clenched his fists as he didn't bother to light a cigarette as usual, instead he headed towards the informant's apartment to confront the man.

(Back to the present~!)

He opens the door, only to be surprised by a punch in the face. The informant stumbled back. "Aww..That felt like..Pain.." He mumbled and he looked up, seeing the only man he called Shizu-chan. "Ah, Shizu-chan, what a pleasant surprise~ You hardly ever visit me!" He whined with a smirk dancing on his lips.

The blond growled and walked inside, slamming the door shut behind him. He grabbed the raven by the collar of his shirt. "You..You ruined my apartment!" He yelled in his face, making sure he could hear him loud and clear. The raven laughed. "Aww..Someone's mad~ Would you like some tea before you kill me~?" He asked, teasing the man.

Shizuo threw him at the wall and walked over to him, picking him back up and pinning him to the wall. His wrists above his head. "You will learn." He grumbled and smashed his lips against the younger male's lips roughly.

The raven was quite surprised, did he just kiss him? Many thoughts ran through Izaya's head. After thinking for quite a bit he slowly kissed back, trying to deepen the kiss. All of a sudden the young man craved the older male. Lust. A weak point for a human.

He hated being weak, but what else could he do? His instincts told him to kiss back, so he did. He normally didn't listen to them. But it feels so right yet so wrong.

The blond broke the kiss and ripped Izaya's shirt open. (Literally) He began to lick and suck his nipples, roughly pulling it back before letting it go. This process went on for awhile. He moaned quietly leaning his head back, loving the pleasure rushing through his body. "S-shizu-chaaaan~" He moaned.

His hand slowly traveled down and began to roughly rub the raven's crotch, loving the erotic moans he got from the younger male. He wanted more. Shizuo growled and threw him over to his bed, walking across the room he got on top of him.

"Ne, Shizu-chan….You're being so naughty today…~" He uttered.

"Shut the fuck up, you damn flea!" He flipped him onto his stomach, skipping straight to the point. He pulled his jeans and boxers down forcibly. He slid his pants down along with his boxers as well and positioned his cock at the entrance. He slammed it in withought giving a warning. He didn't give time for Izaya to get used to the feeling as he began to roughly thrust.

The raven cried out in pain as well as moaning. It was mixed with pain and pleasure. He gripped the sheets tightly, he couldn't breathe as the thrusts got harder and harder, hitting his sweet spot every time. It was knocking the air out of his lungs, struggling to catch his breath but quickly losing the grip he had on it when the blond slammed back in.

The blond grabbed the back of his head and pulled it back so he could see his face while he pounds into him. "H-how does it feel, flea?" He asked, loving the expression the raven made.

Of course he was answered with silence, but that didn't stop him as he leaned down. "Answer me." He commanded, licking his earlobe slowly. "Y-yes…I-it…Feels good…!" He yells out as he bits down on the sheets under them.

The moment he heard that he grinned and sped up faster which was inhumanly possible. The blond gripped Izaya's hair tighter as a knot formed in his lower stomach signaling that he was going to orgasm soon. Shizuo grunted but continued to pound into him. He didn't want this to end.

He loved the feeling inside of the flea which pissed him off. "S-shizu-chan…I-I'm gonna…" The raven obviously couldn't say anything more because of the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling. The blond understood because he too was going to explode at any moment. Giving a few more thrusts he filled his seed into the other, groaning.

Izaya on the other hand, came all over the bed sheets moaning the blond's name rather loudly. He went limp and fell to the bed, struggling to keep up with his breath. Shizuo fell on top of Izaya panting heavily. He slowly slid out and lay there next to the informant.

"…N-never…Speak of what we did…..T-to anyone." He ordered and slowly sat up, only to be pulled back down and snuggled up against. "I promise I won't Shizu-chan~" Izaya mumbled and kissed his cheek falling into a deep sleep. The blond chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around Izaya's waist, falling asleep.

**Ya ho~! This was short! I know. But I wanted to make up for the shitty job I did on 'Izaya's plans.' I am terribly sorry about it. So, as an apology gift I wrote this and I might remake 'Izaya's plans.' There will be yaoi in it. But I suck at writing yaoi, so it might not be what you want. But hey, I try. Also **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara or any of the characters I used for this short love story.**

**Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed. Later~!**


End file.
